Comme deux frères
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Salut! Voici une oneshot par rapport à Shippo et Inuyasha que j'ai fait un soir que j'avais rien à faire. Inuyasha représente plus qu'il ne le pense pour Shippo...REVIEWS SVP!


C'était le 23 août. C'était une belle et chaude journée d'été, rien de bien extraordinaire. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango se baignaient dans la rivière. Les filles faisaient équipe contre les gars et s'amusaient à les arroser.

"Allez Inuyasha défends-toi!"

"Attends que je t'attrape!"

Inuyasha se mit a courir (ou enfin nager) après Kagome qui se sauvait en riant aux éclats. Inuyasha plongea dans l'eau et l'attrapa par les jambes. Il remonta rapidement à la surface, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Il la projeta dans les airs et elle atterrit dans l'eau en éclaboussant fortement Miroku au passage.

"Hé!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

La bataille continuait de plus belle entre Kagome, Miroku et Sango alors que Inuyasha s'éloigna sans bruit et se dirigea vers la berge. Quelque chose était étrange cet après-midi. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le dîner était déjà passé et Shippo ne l'avait toujours pas embêté. Il ne l'avait même pas vu de la journée et il n'était pas avec eux en train de se baigner. Pourtant, le petit renard n'avait JAMAIS manqué une occasion de se baigner auparavant!

Inuyasha ne voulait pas l'avouer mais, il aimait bien Shippo. Il le considérait un peu comme son petit frère. Ça l'inquiétait un peu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du petit renard. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche.

En avançant dans la forêt, le hanyo eu tôt fait de repérer l'odeur de Shippo. Il la suivit et aperçu le jeune garçon assis au pied d'un arbre, pensif.

"Oi, Shippo!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? On s'inquiétait pour…enfin Kagome s'inquiétait pour toi."

"Je veux être seul."

"Feh! Comme tu le souhaites."

Inuyasha se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Shippo le reteint.

"Inuyasha…"

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Te souviens-tu de ton papa?"

Inuyasha s'assit à côté de Shippo.

"Non. Il est mort le jour de ma naissance alors….

"Et ça te rend triste?"

"Keh! Non. Pourquoi je le serais?"

"Je sais pas….

"Ben…je suis un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir connu…Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça!"

"Pour rien…"

Shippo regardait le sol. Il jouait avec une branche de cerisier et semblait pensif. Pas seulement pensif mais…triste aussi…

"Ton père te manque, n'est-ce pas Shippo?"

"Oui…ce serait sa fête aujourd'hui…"

"Hm…"

"Et je…il me manque…J'aurais voulu lui faire un cadeau mais…"

Inuyasha était touché par ces révélations. Évidemment, il ne se l'avouait pas mais ça lui faisait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

"Shippo, as-tu préparé un cadeau pour ton père?"

"Oui…"

Shippo tendit la main vers le hanyo. Au creux de celle-ci se trouvait un coquillage garnit de plumes d'aigle et de fleurs. Il avait passé la journée à le confectionner en pensant à son papa. Il aurait tellement aimé lui donner!…

"Viens Shippo. Grimpe!"

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"On va aller au terrier où tu habitais avec ton père."

Le renardeau grimpa sur le dos d'Inuyasha. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier faisait ça, mais bon. Après 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de leur destination. Ils seraient arrivés 10 minutes plus tôt, mais Shippo lui avait demandé d'arrêter non loin de là pour cueillir les baies préférées de son père. Rendu à l'ancien terrier, à l'endroit exact où le papa de Shippo avait été tué par Hiten et Manten, Inuyasha se mit à creuser un trou (comme un petit chien :P).

"Tiens, met ton cadeau là."

"D'accord."

Shippo s'exécuta. Inuyasha s'occupa de refermer le trou. Le renardeau souriait en essuyant une grosse larme sur sa joue.

"Merci beaucoup Inu!"

"Bah, c'était rien!"

"Tu es super tu sais…mais…pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi?"

"Je sais comme ton père était important pour toi…tout comme le mien l'aurait été pour moi si je l'avais connu…"

Shippo se précipita vers le hanyo et lui sauta au cou. Inuyasha fut très surpris par ce comportement. Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de le repousser comme d'habitude. Il caressa plutôt la tête du jeune youkai en souriant.

"Tu sais, Inuyasha, tu es un peu comme mon papa…Tu me protège et tu veilles sur moi…"

"Euh…tu es un peu comme mon petit frère…"

"Je t'aime bien Inu. Même si parfois tu me fait mal avec ton poing…"

"Erm…moi aussi…même si tu es une vraie petite peste…Veux-tu aller rejoindre les autres pour te baigner?"

"Oui! Et tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je veux ma revanche!"

"Ta revanche?"

"Tu m'as presque noyer l'autre jour!"

"Tu parles de cette petite vague, l'autre jour?"

"Petite vague! Elle faisait deux fois ma grandeur!"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha et Shippo s'éloignèrent et retournèrent auprès des autres, souriant. Ce serait leur secret. Et ce secret les aura rapproché, comme deux frères…


End file.
